This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will develop and demonstrate a commercial prototype of a ResonantAcoustic(R) Biological Shaker (RBS). ResonantAcoustics(R) is a low-frequency acoustic mixing technology that is non-invasive and highly effective for mixing and gas transfer. The RBS will be developed as a higher- performing alternative to conventional orbital shakers that will allow the use of multiple agitation speeds simultaneously. Conventional biological orbital shakers have substantial drawbacks that include low oxygen transfer capability and are limited to one agitation speed at a time. Acoustic agitation brings increased levels of micro mixing that translate to increases in product expression from bacteria and fungi. The RBS will also allow new levels of control over the morphological profile of fungal cultures, which is of major scientific interest and industrially relevance. During the course of project, a new type of closure will be designed in order to take full advantage of the enhanced acoustic mixing. Custom single-use flask designs optimized for the RBS will be developed. Advanced operational strategies (agitation intensity, volume level, real-time oxygen monitoring) will be explored to provide guidance on the best conditions at which to operate different types of microbial cultures. Performance of the RBS will be compared to orbital shakers for bacterial, fungal, and yeast cell cultures. Through its ability to support dramatically increased levels of biomass and operate at multiple settings simultaneously, the RBS will significantly expand both the pace and productivity of work in microbiological research. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will develop and demonstrate a commercial prototype of a ResonantAcoustic(R) Biological Shaker (RBS). ResonantAcoustics(R) is an acoustic mixing technology that greatly enhances the growth of bacteria and other important microorganisms in biological laboratories when compared to the current use of rotating shaking machines. The availability of a better- performing biological laboratory shaker will substantial increase the rate at which new pharmaceutical drugs can be developed and produced.